Reverse fading assonance
by Coeur-de-Chaton
Summary: "Kurosaki Ichigo ! Elève en 1ère année, classe A ! Forme un groupe avec moi !" "Eeeh ?" Entraîné par Rukia, Ichigo se retrouve à la tête d'un groupe de rock dont le succès atteint une ampleur inespérée. Mais dans ce milieu, rien n'est gagné d'avance...
1. Chapter 1 : Bumping into fate

Hello ! Bon, c'est une fic de Bleach sans prétention, et je n'ai absoluement aucune idée de la longueur qu'elle réussira à atteindre... j'espère en faire quelque chose de consistant quand même :3 Merci de prendre le temps de la lire en tout cas ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues !

Hmm... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les droits reviennent à Tite Kubo !

Bon, j'espère que la prochaine fois, je parlerai un peu plus xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Quand j'y repense, toute ma vie semble n'avoir été qu'un long rêve.<em>

_De ma famille, je ne garde que les cendres_

_Et ce bijou empli du souvenir de celui qui m'a élevée._

_De mon enfance, je ne garde que les fleurs flétries_

_D'une innocence perdue dans les limbes d'un monde déchu._

_De ceux qui m'étaient chers, je ne garde que les larmes_

_Dans l'attente étouffante d'un pardon qui jamais ne viendra._

_De mes rêves, je ne garde que les braises_

_Du feu de mes passions qui agonisent en silence._

_Et maintenant que je me réveille, je me rends compte_

_A quel point rien n'a jamais eu de sens._

* * *

><p><em>Pff… Mais comment j'en suis arrivé là, moi ?<em>

Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme s'étira sur son siège, croisant ses bras derrière la tête et les tordant à l'extrême, tentant tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de cette insupportable sensation d'immobilité. D'un coup d'œil inquiet, il lorgna vers l'horloge au-dessus de la porte : bon sang, 50 minutes qu'il était là. Il avait quand même mieux à faire que de poireauter dans une salle d'attente. Tout ça pour une stupide remise de prix… S'ils voulaient vraiment le récompenser, ils auraient pu commencer par ne pas le contraindre à attendre pendant une heure. Drôle de façon de congratuler un lauréat ! Surtout que ça n'avait rien de très cérémonieux : le lycée avait organisé un concours interne pour les jeunes musiciens. Il ne se considérait pas comme tel, mais il avait pour habitude de reprendre des chansons à la guitare lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, et c'était finalement un pari avec ses amis qui l'avait décidé à participer, pour le fun.

… Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa prestation serait retenue par le jury. A croire que les élèves de ce bahut n'avaient pas vraiment la fibre musicale. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est ainsi qu'il s'échoua sur ce banc, dans cette salle immonde, au carrelage douteux et aux murs caca d'oie. Tout pour faire péter une durite même au plus amorphe des octogénaires du pays.

En parlant d'octogénaire, le garçon s'amusa à imaginer la tête qu'allaient tirer la bande de pépés en costard chargés de lui remettre son… son titre ? Son trophée ? Au mieux, son bon d'achat. Peu importe. Ils devaient être verts de devoir reconnaître qu'un de ces pseudo-yankees aux cheveux décolorés pouvait recéler un quelconque talent artistique. Ces vieux schnoques allaient devoir prendre sur eux. Et lui, il arriverait avec un grand sourire, les remercierait à outrance pour leur impartialité et leur tolérance et repartirait les mains dans les poches en les laissant passer leurs nerfs sur le bureau. L'arrogance pour mieux se défendre des médisants, voilà ce qu'il avait intégré depuis son enfance. Qu'il soit roux de naissance, personne ne voulait l'entendre, alors il passait malgré lui pour un délinquant, partout où il allait. Bon, il n'était pas l'innocence personnifiée non plus, loin de là, mais les préjugés le fatiguaient plus que tout. Sauf peut-être cette attente interminable. 1h 20… Bon, cette fois c'était trop.

D'un coup, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, le visage fermé, évitant de croiser les regards suspicieux qui pesaient sur lui.

Une voix s'éleva malgré tout à son passage.

-Kurosaki-kun !

Il s'arrêta net, un peu pris au dépourvu, puis se retourna pour vérifier si c'était bien… Oui, c'était elle, Inoue Orihime, la petite fille sage de la classe qui en temps normal n'haussait jamais la voix pour quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était levée, et le fixait hésitant à lui prendre le bras pour le retenir. Elle-même avait été remarquée par le jury, et attendait son tour depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle chantait divinement bien, et sa voix d'ange n'avait manifestement pas laissé les jurés indifférents. L'expression du jeune homme s'adoucit, et il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Désolé Inoue, mais c'est pas mon truc, ce genre de cérémonie. Et puis pour moi, la musique, c'est juste un hobby.

Elle tenta de le rattraper, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et quitté la salle d'attente. A peine fut-il dehors qu'une bouffée de soulagement l'emplit, comme si ses poumons venaient de se déployer à l'intérieur de lui. Décidément, il était mille fois mieux loin de toute cette histoire de concours. Il traversa le couloir baigné par la lumière du soleil, se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de son après-midi. Chez lui, il ne serait jamais tranquille. Et il avait hautement besoin de calme. Après évaluation de toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui, il songea que le toit n'était pas trop mal.

Il tourna à l'angle, et arriva au pied des escaliers… où une espèce de livret lui tomba sur la tête.

-Aïe ! Putain, qui a fait ça ! … Uh ?

Baissant les yeux, il aperçut les notes qui envahissaient les pages ouvertes à ses pieds.

-Des partitions… ?

-Kurosaki Ichigo !

Une voix forte, autoritaire et qui pourtant gardait un je ne sais quoi de féminin aboya son prénom depuis le haut des marches en face de lui. Lentement, le jeune homme releva la tête, dévisageant la nouvelle venue comme s'il venait de voir le Christ… argh, quelle idée de se mettre à contrejour, il était littéralement ébloui.

-Elève en première année, classe A ! C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était encore complètement déboussolé et failli confondre le oui avec le non. Lalgré sa petite taille, la brunette qui se tenait devant lui en jetait vraiment.

-Euh, ouais, c'est moi…

-Forme un groupe avec moi !

Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer, elle assurée bien campée sur ses deux jambes, lui brusquement retombé à genoux et la mâchoire qui pendait jusqu'au sol. Rien de pire qu'une absurdité dite avec une assurance qui vous fait presque croire qu'elle n'est pas du tout absurde.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, 15 ans, étudiant banal au lycée de Karakura. Ce jour-là, ma vie est devenue l'immense foutoir qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Et quelque chose me dit que c'est pas près de s'améliorer…_


	2. Chapter 2 : In league with our destiny

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, plus long cette fois !

Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu le poster avant, mais la chanson qui y figure n'était traduite nulle part, alors j'ai fait la trad' par mes propres moyens... Donc excusez les erreurs par avance, elle est très approximative xD

Merci pour les reviews ! :3

**Kyo-chan** : Mais nan, tu te répètes pas, dis-le autant que tu veux, j'aime bien xD

**Natsuki** : Ooh, merci ! :3 Et tiens, tu m'as rappelé que j'ai omis de préciser un petit détail... Alors je le dis : Ce sera bien une fic yaoi ! (Et donc pas d'IchiRuki ici xD Désolé...)

Pour la chanson, elle s'appelle **Exit**, d'Ajisai. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter, quand même xD

Voilà, tout est dit, bon chapitre ! ;3

* * *

><p>Un son assourdissant retentit dans le studio, faisant sursauter les membres présents et arrachant une grimace au guitariste, qui shoota rageusement dans l'enceinte la plus proche.<p>

-Bordel !

Il était complètement épuisé, et bien trop à cran pour agir avec mesure. Assis un peu plus loin sur un vieux pouf en décrépitude, Ichigo joignit ses mains devant son visage et appuya son front contre ses doigts crispés, inspirant le plus profondément possible, tandis qu'un bruit plus sec cette fois retentissait du côté du musicien. Un coup de baguettes dans la tronche, à n'en pas douter.

-Renji, espèce de crétin ! Si tu t'énerves parce que t'es pas foutu de jouer correctement, c'est ton problème, mais je t'interdis de détruire le matériel !

-Tss… Désolé, Rukia.

Satisfaite de son autorité, la jeune fille toisa le garçon qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle encore quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers le rouquin affalé sur son bout de cuir mité.

-Et toi, on peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Ichigo !

Il maudit en silence le ciel de lui avoir un jour fait rencontrer cette furie, puis pencha la tête avec nonchalance et lui lança un regard aussi blasé que possible.

-On peut pas s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ? J'ai vraiment pas la foi, là…

BIM. Nouveau coup de baguettes.

-Aaaaaïe ! Ok, ok, j'y vais !

Il se leva en grognant et marcha jusqu'au centre de la petite pièce, sous l'œil un peu trop attentif de Rukia. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée qu'il n'allait pas se remettre à pioncer dans un coin, la brunette rejoignit la vieille batterie noire et s'installa sur le tabouret. Essuyant son front du revers de la manche, Renji accorda rapidement son instrument, attendant le signal du leader de leur petit groupe. Ce dernier attrapa sa propre guitare, la rouge, qui était appuyée contre une caisse, et la passa, avançant vers le micro. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils réussissent parfaitement cette chanson d'un bout à l'autre. L'audition était dans une semaine, et il n'était plus temps de reporter les répétitions. Depuis déjà deux ans qu'ils avaient formé le groupe, c'était la première grande échéance à laquelle ils étaient confrontés. L'occasion de se faire connaître d'un public dépassant les frontières de leur ville, c'était essentiel pour eux. Car ils envisageaient sérieusement de réussir dans la musique. Non, en fait, ils n'en étaient plus à envisager, ils vivaient pour ce seul but. Ils pensaient musique, dormaient musique, rêvaient musique. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de toute façon la motivation nécessaire pour se lancer dans de longues études, alors le jour où Renji avait intégré leur petite bande, ils avaient soudainement pensé : « A quoi bon ? », et avaient définitivement abandonné l'idée d'être étudiants. Après les cours, dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre, ils se rejoignaient dans le studio du plus âgé, qui le louait depuis son arrivée à Karakura, un an plus tôt, et jouaient plusieurs heures ensemble. Ils avaient vite trouvé leurs marques, tous les trois : Rukia faisait à la fois batteuse, bassiste et manager, selon les occasions, et conservait malgré tout un dynamisme à couper le souffle. Renji gérait la guitare solo, et Ichigo s'occupait de la deuxième guitare et surtout du chant. Car contre toute attente, Kurosaki Ichigo, le rebelle pas motivé mais toujours classe, chantait bien, plutôt très bien même. Ça aussi, c'était une découverte de Rukia, et elle n'en n'était pas peu fière.

A force de reprises et d'entraînement, ils en étaient venus à composer leurs propres chansons. Et leur succès dans leur petit patelin sans prétention les avait alors confortés dans leur idée de devenir professionnels. Après tout, ça ne leur coûtait pas grand-chose d'essayer. Au contraire, ils n'attendaient que ça. Mais plus la date approchait, plus leur anxiété atteignait son paroxysme. La tension les rendait tous irritables à souhait, mais en général, Ichigo trouvait toujours un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils avaient tous leur rôle, leur caractère, et étaient plus soudés que n'importe quel trio d'amis. On pouvait considérer le rouquin comme l'ambianceur du groupe.

Inspirant profondément, Ichigo fit signe à Renji, et celui commença à jouer, bientôt rejoint par ses deux acolytes. Leur chanson s'appelait Exit. Titre équivoque, pour ainsi dire.

**Nozonde mo nai no ni bokura**

Nous qui ne pensons rien,

**Konna jidai ni umiotosare**

Nés dans cette époque,

**Ubugoe ageta sono hi kara**

Depuis le jour de notre premier cri,

**Sude ni kodoku wo seoi ikite iru**

Nous avons dû endurer cette vie de solitude.

**Tomodachi, kazoku, koibito…**

Les amis, la famille, les amours

**Sono naka ni ibasho wo sagasu kedo**

Je cherche dans tout ça où se trouve ma place,

**Soresura mo miataranakute**

Et même cela, je ne le trouve pas.

**Boku ha doko nanda?**

Mais où suis-je donc ?

**"Nandaka sabishii no ha**

Je me demande si ce n'est pas en se sentant seul

**Nukumori wo shitteru kara" da nante**

Qu'on découvre le sens du mot « chaleureux ».

**Sonnara saisho kara nanihitotsu**

Alors dans ce cas, heureusement,

**Shiranakya yokatta yo**

Il y a au moins une chose que je dois savoir depuis le début.

**Kono sekai de hitori bocchi**

Seul dans ce monde

**Sou da dare mo ga hitori bocchi**

N'importe qui, seul dans ce monde

**Koko ni irundatte**

Se trouvant là,

**Koe wo karashite naiteiru**

Pleure d'une voix éreintée.

**Ano koro no bokura ha kitto**

Nous sommes forcément nés ici

**Aisarete umareru kitanda**

Pour être aimés.

**Omoidasasete yo**

Souviens t'en,

**Tatoe itakute mo ii kara**

Et tant pis si c'est douloureux,

**Ima sugu**

Dès à présent.

**Shinya no TV mosaiku no mukou de**

Tard dans la nuit, derrière les mosaïques sur l'écran télé,

**Hokorashike ni shoujo ga iu**

Une jeune fille dit fièrement :

**"Tekubi ni kisanda kizu koso ga**

« C'est en me blessant au poignet

**Watashi no sonzai shoumei"**

Que j'ai la preuve incontestable de mon existence. »

**"Kamisama tasukete choudai"**

"Dieu, prête-moi main forte »

**tte nandou inotta keredo**

Ai-je prié, malgré tout,

**Anata ha rekishijou saidai no houkansha**

Tu es le spectateur d'une tragédie de l'Histoire

**Imada yukue shirezu**

Sans savoir encore quel chemin prendre.

**Kono sekai de hitori bocchi**

Seul dans ce monde

**Sou da dare mo ga hitori bocchi**

N'importe qui, seul dans ce monde

**Koko ni irundatte**

Se trouvant là,

**Koe wo karashite naiteiru**

Pleure d'une voix éreintée.

**Ikiru tameno kibou ha nakute**

Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour vivre,

**Shinu hodo no zetsubou mo nakute**

Pas plus que de désespoir pour mourir.

**Dakara eien ni kono hoshi de**

Est-ce pourquoi je suis pour l'éternité

**Maigo nandarou**

Un enfant perdu sur cette étoile ?

**Shinka no katei de bokutachi ningen ha**

Nous, les hommes du cycle de l'évolution,

**Kiyoi ni nari sugite**

Devenons trop innocents

**Kono te de iron na mono wo**

Et prenons peur

**Ubai kowashite kita**

De nous emparer de toutes ces choses.

**Kore ga nozonda sekai kai?**

Est-ce là le monde auquel nous avons pensé ?

**Yumemita mirai kai?**

Un avenir semblable à un rêve ?

**Hayaku koko kara sukuidashite**

Vite, sauvez-nous nous de cet endroit.

**Demo ne…**

Et pourtant…

**Nisoku hokou ni natta wake ha**

Si ces deux êtres marchent côte à côte

**Dare ka wo dakishimeru tameda to itte**

On a dit que ça devait être pour pouvoir se serrer dans les bras.

**Jibun de jibun kizutsukeru no ha**

Se blesser soi-même

**Hontou ha kanashii koto dato shikatte**

Est un acte malheureux, a-t-on répliqué.

**Kamisama tatoe anata ga**

Dieu, même si toi

**Boku wo zen hitei shite mo**

A nié ma vertu

**Boku ha shinjite mitainda**

Je veux croire, voir

**Hito no kokoro ni aru atataka na basho wo**

Un endroit chaleureux où repose le cœur des gens

**Atataka na basho wo**

Un endroit chaleureux.

**Kono sekai de hitori bocchi**

Seul dans ce monde

**Sou da dare mo ga hitori bocchi**

N'importe qui, seul dans ce monde

**Koko ni irundatte**

Se trouvant là,

**Koe wo karashite naiteiru**

Pleure d'une voix éreintée.

**Dare ka ni mitsukete hoshiinda**

Je voudrais que quelqu'un me trouve,

**Dareka to tsunakaritainda**

Je voudrais être lié à quelqu'un.

**Deguchi ha naku tomo**

Même s'il n'y a pas de sortie

**Wazuka na hikari wo sagashiteru**

Je checherai cette faible lumière,

**Ima demo**

Aujourd'hui encore.

Fermant les yeux, Ichigo reprit sa respiration, s'en voulant d'être essoufflé au bout d'une seule chanson. Mais à peine Renji avait-il fini la coda que la porte du studio s'ouvrit en claquant, entraînant avec elle un petit brun à lunettes trébuchant et tremblotant, visiblement lui aussi complètement lessivé. Rukia leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, et ce fut le plus âgé qui se chargea d'engueuler avec chaleur le nouveau venu.

-T'es en retard, Ishida ! Et d'une bonne heure !

Visiblement mal à l'aise, l'interpelé réajusta ses lunettes du bout du doigt, histoire de se donner une contenance.

-Désolé, j'ai été retenu au lycée…

Ishida Uryuu, membre occasionnel du groupe, s'était immiscé dans leur petit cercle peu après Renji. Contrairement à eux, il ne se vouait pas à une carrière artistique, et comptait reprendre l'affaire de son père, brillant homme d'affaire émérite. Mais en tant que pianiste, il venait de temps en temps jouer avec eux, et ils comptaient à leur actif quelques compositions où le binoclard les accompagnait au synthé. Bien entendu, il n'était pas censé passer l'audition en tant que candidat, mais avait accepté de venir en simple accompagnateur, pour permettre au groupe de faire entendre l'une des chansons auxquelles il avait contribué, et où sa participation était primordiale. Depuis sa création, leur petit groupe avait toujours pu compter sur des membres occasionnels.

-Bon, laisse tomber, comme ça on va pouvoir passer à l'autre chanson. Allez, prépare ton matos, moi j'vais boire un coup.

Et c'est effectivement ce qu'il fit à peine eût-il fini sa phrase. Tandis qu'Ishida partait s'affairer sur son clavier, la brunette quitta son instrument et vint discrètement s'approcher du rouquin qui triturait pensivement les cordes de sa guitare.

-Au fait Ichigo, tu as pensé à… à ce dont je t'avais parlé ?

Il leva la tête, se demandant un instant à quoi elle faisait référence, puis sourit gentiment alors qu'il se rappelait.

-Oui, je crois que j'ai trouvé un nom pas mal pour le groupe… En fait, on me l'a inspiré…

Elle le fixa, les yeux avides, pleine de curiosité.

-Alors ?

Il haussa les épaules, et reporta son regard sur le micro, dressé face à lui.

-Halcyon Days.


	3. Chapter 3 : Here we go, mates

Décidément, je suis vraiment pas rapide xD Mais bon, j'en profite pour le dire à tout le monde ici...

BONNE ANNEE ! 8D

Voilà, je devrais être plus régulière maintenant que les vacances sont passées (oui, c'est le monde à l'envers U.U). Merci encore pour les reviews !

Kyo-chan : "Mon style de musique" ? Dit comme ça ça fait peur... xD Mais maintenant, tu sais quel sera le pairing ;3

Natsuki-kun : Moi j'dis : les yaoistes ont le pouvoir sur =3= Content' que la fic te plaise :3

Bon, je vous laisse le chapitre. La deuxième chanson s'appelle Destin Histoire, de yoshiki*lisa. C'est aussi l'opening de Gosick, alors excusez au passage le français un peu... hasardeux xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>De nombreux groupes avaient déjà tenté leur chance, mais aucun n'avait vraiment attiré son attention. Etait-ce le cru de cette année qui était particulièrement affligeant, ou bien finissait-il par se lasser de tous ces jeunes sortis du même moule ? Ils jouaient des petites chansons certes fort sympathiques, mais dont il était simplement impossible de faire un tube. Jetant un coup d'œil las à son voisin, il constata qu'il en était venu à la même conclusion. Ce n'était pas cette année qu'ils dénicheraient la perle rare à même d'apporter un bon coup de fraîcheur à la production de la ShinCo. Car à la vérité, la Shinigami Corporation, réputée pour être la première maison de disques du Japon, battait de l'aile depuis déjà quelques années. Elle n'était plus la poule aux œufs d'or qu'elle avait pu être, mais continuait à se faire passer pour telle. Pour tout dire, aucune autre boîte ne s'était risquée à prendre la place. Car bien que les affaires ne fussent alors pas au beau fixe pour la ShinCo, ses membres, et tout particulièrement le PDG, pouvaient se pâmer d'une influence conséquente. Ils tenaient le monopole de la production musicale du pays, quoi qu'on put en dire.<p>

Avec toute la nonchalance qui le caractérisait, Shunsui Kyouraku, directeur du département des relations humaines, pivota sur son fauteuil pour faire face à la jeune secrétaire qui se tenait derrière lui.

-Nanao-chaaaan, tu pourrais me faire un thé ?

Elle soupira, un air sévère persistant néanmoins sur son visage d'une implacable rigidité. Rien qu'à la voir, on devinait que son quotidien devait avoir un je ne sais quoi d'exaspérant.

-Très bien. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air…

Et elle sortit aussi sec. De son côté, un homme lui aussi dans la fleur de l'âge se massait les tempes, abandonnant l'idée de faire comme s'il était au mieux de sa forme.

-Le prochain groupe va passer dans une minute…

-Ouais, je sais… T'inquiète, Ukitake, je pense pas qu'il ait plus de chance que les autres de nous faire sauter de notre siège.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs sourit.

-Ça tombe bien, j'en ai plus la force.

* * *

><p>La tension était à son comble. Renji arpentait le couloir d'un bout à l'autre comme un lion en cage depuis 10 bonnes minutes, et semblait prêt à exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Rukia était assise sur l'un des sièges, et changeait toutes les 5 secondes ses jambes de position. Croisées, décroisées, repliées, étendues… Rien ne lui convenait, et pourtant elle était intimement convaincue que le fait de rester les fesses posées sur du plastique l'aiderait à garder son calme. Quant à Ichigo, il était avachi sur son siège, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermés, tel un mort enfin délivré du fardeau de l'existence. Sauf que derrière cette apparente sérénité, il bouillonnait d'impatience. Enfin, l'heure avait sonné ! Ils allaient enfin montrer aux grands pontes de l'industrie musicale de quoi ils étaient capables ! Pour lui, cet instant n'avait pas de prix. Il fallait que ce soit parfait, que tout soit parfait… Non, peut-être pas tout. Ils pouvaient commettre une erreur, ou deux dans la partition, personne ne s'en rendrait compte, c'était leurs compos. Mais ce qu'ils devaient réussir par-dessus tout, c'était leur interprétation. Le rouquin avait confiance en leurs chansons, elles étaient bien, il le savait. Après tout, il n'écoutait que des trucs bien, alors s'il les aimait, c'est forcément qu'elles avaient de la gueule. Mais ils n'avaient qu'un essai pour que le jury s'en rende compte. Un seul essai, et surtout, pas d'échec. Et ils n'avaient droit qu'à deux chansons. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, ils avaient terriblement hésité sur ce qu'ils allaient jouer, et leur choix s'était finalement porté sur les deux morceaux qu'ils avaient joués à la dernière répèt'. Et d'ailleurs, Ishida était encore en retard…<p>

La porte du bout du couloir claqua, et le brun à lunettes débarqua en trombe, encore essoufflé, encore à la bourre. Renji manqua de l'encastrer dans le mur, et Rukia s'empressa de l'engueuler avec toute la richesse et la virtuosité de son vocabulaire d'insultes. Tandis qu'Ishida se défendait comme il le pouvait en prétextant une grève des transports, Ichigo lâcha un petit soupir amusé. Il savait que cet intello à la con serait en retard, et ne s'en était pas inquiété. Il avait toujours eu confiance en ses potes, et au moins, ç'avait eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

La porte du studio où se déroulaient les auditions s'ouvrit justement à ce moment, ce qui valut au brun un regard ô combien courroucé du plus âgé.

-Quoi !

Mais ils ne s'éternisèrent pas sur leur petit différend, l'heure n'était plus aux engueulades de routine. Après un dernier regard complice, les trois membres du groupe pénétrèrent dans la salle, laissant derrière eux Ishida, qui n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'on fasse appel à lui pour la deuxième chanson.

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds accompagnés d'un homme du même âge à la chevelure brune, referma la porte sans prononcer un mot. Ichigo avisa les deux hommes qui se tenaient derrière le bureau. Ils étaient plutôt jeunes, contrairement à ce qu'il se serait attendu. Mais il ignorait si cela s'avérait être une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre de la salle, où se trouvait déjà une batterie, un synthé et un micro. L'un des deux jurés, le brun à l'air complètement shooté, brisa le silence, posant sur eux un regard qui se voulait bienveillant.

-Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens. Je suis Shunsui Kyouraku, chargé du département des relations humaines, et voici mon collègue, Ukitake, de la prod'. Si vous voulez bien vous présenter, vous aussi…

-Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo, 17 ans, en 3ème année de lycée.

-Abarai Renji, 18 ans, 3ème année aussi.

-Kuchiki Rukia, 17 ans, 3ème année aussi.

A l'énonciation du nom de Rukia, les deux jurés échangèrent un regard ébahi. Se retournant vers elle, ils posèrent sur la jeune fille un regard lourd d'interrogations.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un lien avec…

Soudainement gênée, celle-ci détourna les yeux et répondit à mi- mots :

-Kuchiki Byakuya, qui travaille ici comme manager, c'est mon frère.

Ukitake et Kyouraku se dévisagèrent avec un ahurissement évident. Reprenant leur contenance comme ils pouvaient, ils toussèrent discrètement avant de reposer les yeux sur leurs dossiers.

-Nous n'en savions rien… C'est… assez surprenant je dois dire.

Rukia n'en rajouta pas, son visage se décomposant par avance à l'idée de la réaction de son frère lorsqu'il apprendrait la honte qu'elle lui avait fichue… Mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller.

-Bon, alors… Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous jouer ?

Ukitake haussa discrètement les sourcils. Que voulait-il qu'ils jouent, cet irrécupérable barbu, si ce n'est leurs compositions personnelles ? Renji et Ichigo avaient sorti les guitares, et Rukia alla s'installer derrière la batterie.

-Deux chansons que nous avons composées, la première s'appelle Exit.

Sans rien ajouter, les deux hommes les fixèrent, prêts à écouter. Les deux guitaristes échangèrent un regard entendu, puis plongèrent la tête la première dans ce qui allait définitivement sceller leur avenir.

* * *

><p>-Bien, et alors, la deuxième ?<p>

Rukia fixait Ichigo avec incompréhension. Il était prévu qu'ils les enchaînent, alors pourquoi ne faisait-il pas entrer Ishida ? Visiblement aussi inquiet qu'elle, Renji quitta sa place et se rapprocha du rouquin pour lui chuchoter :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ichigo ? On doit jouer, là.

Au comble de l'hésitation, l'intéressé serra le poing et articula difficilement sa réponse.

-Renji, je… Je voudrais changer la deuxième chanson.

Sans les voir, il sentait les regards abasourdis qui pesaient sur lui. Il allait vraiment se faire incendier à la sortie, mais ça lui était égal. Il ignorait comment, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était la bonne décision. Se tournant vers le jury, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

-Excusez-moi… En fait, je dois appeler un membre de notre groupe pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Je peux ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, visiblement un peu déboussolés. Celui aux cheveux blancs hocha finalement la tête.

-Comme vous voulez, mais l'audition a une durée limitée. Si cette personne n'est pas là dans les 5 prochaines minutes, je vous prierai de sortir. Deuxième chanson ou pas.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Ichigo acquiesça, puis composa le numéro. Il sentait le regard de Renji peser sur lui avec une insistance grandissante.

-Tu vas vraiment l'appeler ?

Il hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Les deux autres se fixèrent, à nouveau en proie au stress. Heureusement, la personne au bout du fil décrocha presque aussitôt.

-Kurosaki-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous avez déjà passé l'audition ?

-Inoue, on a besoin de toi. Tu es dans le secteur, pas vrai ?

Un petit silence suivit sa question, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était dû à la surprise ou à l'inquiétude.

-… Oui. J'ai combien de temps pour arriver ?

-Il faut que tu sois là dans moins de 5 minutes.

-D'accord, je cours.

Et elle raccrocha directement. Rangeant son téléphone, le rouquin se dirigea vers la porte sans échanger un regard avec ses camarades.

-Je vais chercher Ishida.

Alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir, le binoclard sauta de son siège comme un diable de sa boîte et accourut vers lui.

-C'est bon, je m'installe vite fait et on y va !

-Attends, Ishida ! On a changé de chanson.

Devant le regard effaré du brun, il s'empressa de continuer.

-J'ai appelé Inoue.

Ishida mit quelque secondes à intégrer les deux affirmations. Il s'apprêtait à le noyer de questions, mais se ressaisit et préféra passer outre.

-Bon, je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre, tu devais avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Et elle va pouvoir venir au moins ?

Vérifiant que les deux autres ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, Ichigo murmura à voix basse :

-Oui, je lui avais dit de traîner dans le quartier, au cas où…

Son interlocuteur saisissait de moins en moins où il voulait en venir. Etait-il en train de faire des cachotteries à Renji et Rukia ? Mais dans quel but ? En tout cas, il était clair qu'il ne les avait pas mis au courant de son brusque changement de programme.

Ishida le suivit à l'intérieur, avisant le jury d'un regard méfiant. Il était toujours à analyser les personnes qu'il rencontrait, et plus volontiers s'il s'agissait de gens potentiellement intéressants à se mettre dans la poche.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Ishida Uryuu, 17 ans. Je suis en 3ème année avec ces trois-là.

Conscient qu'il s'agissait de gagner du temps avant l'arrivée du 5ème membre, le juré aux cheveux bruns lui adressa un sourire et rentra dans la conversation.

-Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas un membre permanent du groupe ?

Vérifiant en même temps le bon état de marche du clavier, le plus jeune répondit docilement.

-J'ai d'autres projets d'avenir, disons. Mais ça ne me dérange pas de venir leur donner un coup de main quand ils en ont besoin.

Renji enrageait mentalement. Il n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de s'envoyer des fleurs, celui-là. De son côté, Ichigo piétinait nerveusement. Quand allait-elle arriver ? Les minutes lui paraissaient interminables. Il savait que s'ils étaient recalés, Renji et Rukia lui en voudraient éternellement. Mais cette chanson qu'ils avaient mise au point tous les 5 était de loin celle en laquelle il avait le plus confiance. Etait-ce parce qu'il se sentait plus rassuré lorsque leur groupe était au complet ? En tout cas, il lui avait semblé comme indispensable qu'ils la jouent aujourd'hui. Sauf qu'il avait omis de faire part de ce genre de considérations à ses amis. Et ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir. Si l'audition foirait parce qu'ils n'avaient plus confiance les uns en les autres, il n'aurait plus qu'à abandonner l'idée d'être leader de groupe.

Soudain la porte grinça, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Timidement, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux pointa le bout du nez par l'entrebâillement. Le chanteur sentit un profond soulagement l'envahir. Et un petit rire nerveux aussi. Jamais l'arrivée d'Orihime n'avait été aussi providentielle.

-Bonjour, je suis… Inoue Orihime.

-Pile à l'heure. De quel instrument jouez-vous, jeune fille ?

Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle passa une main derrière sa nuque, clairement mal à l'aise.

-En… en fait, je chante…

Le juré barbu haussa les sourcils, l'air hautement intéressé. Ishida ne rata pas sa réaction. Ils avaient de la chance d'être tombés sur un vieux pervers…

-Oooh, mais c'est parfait ! Je vous en prie, installez-vous !

Elle acquiesça lentement, puis marcha jusqu'à Ichigo, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire reconnaissant, lui cédant sa place. Prenant le micro en main, Orihime jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Rukia, qui la rassura d'un clin d'œil. Retrouvant son sourire, la jeune fille se tourna vers le jury.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. La chanson que nous allons vous jouer s'appelle Destin Histoire.

Tranquillement, Ishida entama l'introduction au piano, bientôt rejoint par les guitares et la batterie. Orihime reprit son calme, et se saisit du micro d'un air déterminé.

**Zutto mae kara kimatteita youna**

C'est comme si ç'avait été toujours été décidé, il y a longtemps

**Tooi mukashi kara wakatteta youna**

C'est comme si je l'avais su depuis bien longtemps

**Mienai sen no ue wo tadoru you ni**

Comme suivant une voie invisible

**Michibikare deai kousa suru SAISON**

Nous avons été guidés l'un vers l'autre, une intersection des saisons.

**Senaka awase no hikari to kage no you ni**

Quand nous sommes dos à dos, on dirait les ténèbres et la lumière

**Tsuyoku hikareru MYSTIFICATION**

Entraînant un mystère avec eux.

**Mimimoto de sasayaki yobu koe ni furimukeba**

Si je me tourne vers la voix qui m'appelle et murmure à mon oreille,

**Kizukanu uchi hirakareteita tobira**

Avant même que je le réalise, la porte sera ouverte.

**Sukoshi no guuzen to hitsuzen wo tsunagu youni**

Comme mêlant coincidence et inévitabilité

**Ugoki hajimeta futatsu no HISTOIRE Aah!**

Notre histoire a commencé à bouger. Aah !

**Kioku no ito wo taguri yoseru you ni**

C'est comme les fils de la mémoire qui reviennent en tremblant

**Pazuru no sukima wo umeteku you ni**

C'est comme les bords d'un puzzle qu'on place en premier

**Kataritsugareru unmei ni mo nita**

Ca ressemble aussi à un destin qui se transmet

**Nagai michi nori no saki ni aru MAINTENANT**

Ce long voyage qui nous attend est notre maintenant

**Hitotsu hitotsu no setsuna ni kizamareta**

C'était gravé dans la mélancolie,

**Yuragu koto nai LA CLEF A VERITE**

Rien n'ébranlera la clef de la vérité.

**Temaneki sareru youni chikadzukeba mieru nazo**

Comme si j'y étais invité, et alors que je me rapproche, je vois un mystère

**Shirazu shirazu ni maki komarete yuku**

Et avant que je m'en rende compte, j'y suis attiré.

**Mada shiranai sekai atarashiku mekuru tabi ni**

Quand ce monde inconnu se met à tourner encore une fois

**Tokiakasareru tashikana HISTOIRE Aah !**

Je peux résoudre notre irréfutable histoire. Aah !

Elle se tut. Fermant les yeux, elle écouta le solo, au comble de sa concentration. Elle se sentait horriblement tendue depuis son arrivée ici, mais en regardant Ichigo, elle le vit sourire furtivement alors qu'il jouait. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, un sourire se retrouva aussitôt au beau milieu de son visage. Elle ne devait pas être aussi stressée. Elle devait s'amuser, comme lorsqu'ils répétaient tous ensemble. C'était ça le plus important. C'était comme ça qu'ils se démarqueraient des autres. Reprenant ses esprits, elle refit face au jury, avec cette fois une expression radieuse illuminant sa frimousse de petite fille.

**Itsuka mita yume no oku de**

Au plus profond d'un rêve que j'ai fait

**Itsumo kanjiteita REPOSER**

Je me sentais toujours au calme

**Dokoka hakanaku natsukashii koe**

Et venant de je ne sais où, une faible voix nostalgique

**Mimimoto de sasayaki yobu koe ni furimukeba**

Si je me tourne vers la voix qui m'appelle et murmure à mon oreille,

**Kizukanu uchi hirakareteita tobira**

Avant même que je le réalise, la porte sera ouverte.

**Sukoshi no guuzen to hitsuzen wo tsunagu you ni **

Comme mêlant coincidence et inévitabilité

**Ugoki hajimeta futatsu no HISTOIRE Aah !**

Notre histoire a commencé à bouger. Aah !

**Zutto hatenaku tsuzuite yuku**

Et cela continuera pour toujours.

Doucement, sa main lâcha le micro, et elle baissa la tête, comme pour tirer une révérence à leur magistral travail de groupe. Le moment était venu pour eux d'affronter la réalité. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous ensemble, et avaient partagé un véritable moment d'harmonie, aussi bien spirituelle que musicale.


End file.
